Never Forgotten, Always Loved
by flowerpot munchkin
Summary: Only a week ago she had been a normal witch a witch who had someone special in her life. Someone who loved her. Someone who had vowed to put his life on the line for her if the occasion arose. She never though he would ever have to do it... ONESHOT


**Never Forgotten, Always Loved**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I own nothing but the plot._

The music was flooding around her, filling every inch of the room. She sniffed, raising a delicate hand to brush away a tear making its way down her cheek. He throat tightened, and a sob escaped from her lips. She stood, swaying to the music, to a memory long forgotten. Tears stung her eyelids, but she made no move to clear her blurring vision.

Only a week ago she had been a normal witch; a witch who had someone special in her life. Someone who cared for her. Someone who loved her. Someone who had vowed to put his life on the line for her if the occasion arose. She never though he would ever have to do it. Sometimes she wished that she had been the one protecting him; that she had been the one standing between him and the blinding green flash that had ended his life in the blink of an eye. But no matter how much she longed for him to come back, no matter how long she wished the day had never happened, no matter ho much she hoped the pain would just go away, she knew she would have to deal with it on her own.

There was no magical remedy she could take, and everything people said to her just made it worse. They had told her he wasn't good for her, that the relationship would never work out. And sometimes she wished she had listened to them, to her head rather then her heart. Her heart, which was currently lying in pieces – pieces to painful to even think about putting back together.

She still remembered how they met, as if it was only yesterday. They had seen one another on the Hogwarts Train, walking past each other in the corridor. To think that she had just met the boy she would love for forever and day. But she had been in her first year, to stupid – to naïve to tell him what she thought of him. She had just walked past him, glaring at him, thinking he was an arrogant prick with a big-head. She had called him names throughout his time at Hogwarts, teased him and talked about him behind his back. They had been in the same year; in the same classes and yet they had never talked. He had been the top of his class, and she had hated him all the more for it. And then slowly but surely, she had begun to fall for him. She began to think about him every day and every night, making excuses to be in the same area as he was. Her best friends told her to forget him; that nothing good could come of him. But every time he looked at her with those brilliant eyes of his, her knees melted, her heart fluttered and she had to look away.

Now, standing alone in the room where they had first kissed, she felt his missing presence more then ever. They had confessed their feelings of love to one another to this song, they had kissed to this song, and they had danced to this song. To think that she had thought they would be together forever… Who would've thought that after a mere two years for being together, their time had been cut short by a ruthless and cruel killer? Certainly not her, and definitely not him.

She heaved a sigh, letting the first of many tears to come roll down her cheek. She missed everything about him – his smile, his eyes, his finely chiseled features. But what she missed most about him was his ability to move on, to love, to forget all about his horrible childhood – growing up with people who didn't give a damn about him is something a child should never have to go through. And yet he stood strong, hating the man responsible for his horrible childhood, and he had been known to hold long grudges, especially against one of her best friends. Yet against all odds, they had come out on top. They had had time together – surely that was better then none at all? She looked out the window, marveling how the weather reflected her mood. Rain poured down over the city, huge black clouds blocking any means of sunlight, even though it was only midday. She smiled slightly. He had loved this kind of weather. Whenever it was like this he would walk outside, savoring the feel of the rain against his cool skin. She walked to the opposite side of the room, gathering her cloak. She opened the door and stepped into the chilly air. Late December had always been his favorite kind of year. She walked down the steps, her shoes making the only noise in the street. She walked slowly, feeling the rain hit her head and drench her clothes. She made her way down her street, across the park and down another road. When she reached her destination, she opened he gate, hearing the hinges groan. She walked along the lines of white stones; these reminders were all that were left of the brave souls who had sacrificed their lives for the better of the Wizard Community. She came to a halt before one tombstone, kneeling down in front of it.

"You don't know how much I miss you. I miss you with every passing minute, every hour, and every day. My love, I whish you didn't have to leave me." She whispered. A chill ran down her spine and she smiled. Turning, she smiled sadly at the ghost.

"My dear. My darling, I've missed you too" He whispered in his hollow voice, reaching out with a transparent hand. She took it, feeling the mist settle around her fingers.

"I'll always love you, Pansy Parkinson" He whispered. She smiled, whispering back

"And I'll never forget you, Harry Potter."

_-fin-_


End file.
